Various types of domestic food cooking apparatus are known in the art. In the domestic cooking art, there are known various automated cooking devices including mechanical mixing apparatus.
The following patents are considered to be representative of the prior art:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,635,147 describes a combination cooking-stirring vessel in which two sets of blades are rotated continuously by means of a motor drive applied to the rim of a generally round bowl, as food is heated. One set of blades rotates along the bottom of the bowl except at the center bottom region.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,790,115 describes apparatus for treating food products comprising a plurality of rotating blades and a curved bottom surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,610 describes an electrical household appliance for culinary purposes including apparatus for stirring and heating the contents of a bowl. This apparatus provides continuous rotation of a stirrer adjacent the bottom of a flat bottomed bowl.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,810 describes a microcomputer-controlled, integrated cooking apparatus for automatically preparing culinary dishes. The apparatus includes a memory for storing one or more recipe programs. The recipe program specifies schedules for dispensing the ingredients from a compartmentalized carousel into a flat bottom cooking vessel, for heating the vessel and for continuously stirring the contents of the vessel.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,491,991 describes a beverage mixer and heater which provides stirring of the contents of a container having an electric heating element incorporated in its construction.
In an industrial environment, which is distinct from the domestic food cooking field discussed above, there have been proposed various devices which provide heating or cooling of food products. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,225 describes an industrial scale, continuously operable meatball cooker employing a trough which is engaged by helical vanes. U.S. Pat. No. 3,407,872 employs a trough-like tank having a reciprocating paddle for circulating a heating or cooling fluid.